Ricky
Ricky is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. He is a boxing kangaroo with the power of performing massive jumps allowing Link to scale cliffs and certain sections of holes when riding him. He can also attack with his gloves and charge up an attack to unleash a whirlwind. However, in both games, he has lost his gloves when he first encounters Link. He can be called with Ricky's Flute. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Ricky is first encountered in the forests east of Lynna City when Link is searching for a Sea Chart for Rafton. He has lost his gloves and asks Link to find them. He can find them by digging up some rubble next to a tree on the beaches of the mainland. After he receives his gloves back, he helps Link climb up to the cliff where Tingle is located. He gives Link the sea chart, and Ricky, finding Tingle annoying, heads off. If Link wins a Strange Flute in Lynna Village's Shooting Gallery before entering the Nuun Highlands, Ricky will join him and give him his flute. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Ricky is first encountered near Blaino's Gym north of Horon Village. He has lost his gloves to his rival Blaino after losing a fight with him, and asks Link to defeat him and get him back. After he does this, Ricky helps Link cross the holes on the way to the Poison Moth's Lair, the third dungeon. Ricky also refuses to enter the Sunken City due to it "smelling like medicine." If Link has not obtained a Strange Flute before entering Natzu, Ricky will join him and give him his flute. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' manga Link and Piyoko encounter Ricky as they travel to Golgon's Castle. Like in the game, Ricky had recently lost his boxing gloves to Blaino in a boxing match. Link challenges Blaino to a boxing match with the intentions of winning back Ricky's Gloves. During the fight, Piyoko learns from Ricky that Blaino has only recently begun taking weapons from the losers of boxing matches. Suspecting Blaino is under a spell, Piyoko tells Link to attack using his hand, which has the mark of the Triforce. The spell on Blaino is broken and he returns Ricky's Gloves. Ricky then decides to help Link and Piyoko on their journey, now treating Link as his mentor. The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage Ricky was set to appear in the unreleased game Mystical Seeds of Courage. His role in the game seems to be the same as his role in Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons. He is the only one of Link's animal companions that was confirmed to appear in the game. See also * Dimitri * Moosh Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage